Currently, during installation of a beamforming sensor on-board a vehicle, installers have had difficulty in aligning the axes of the beamforming sensor with the vehicle body axes. Improper alignment of the axes of the beamforming sensor relative to the vehicle body axes has been known to cause a degradation of performance for the beamforming sensor. Further, currently-implemented alignment methods have proven to be labor-intensive and time-consuming. Thus, it would be desirable to provide a method which obviates the above-referenced problems associated with the above-referenced current solutions.